


On the Bus

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is having trouble sleeping on the tour bus. Tom can remedy that, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshot of bus life for Bill :) Thanks for reading!

Bill could feel the dull thrum of the moving bus vibrate through his body. It seemed everyone had grown accustomed to it but him. At first being on tour had been invigorating and he’d been bouncing off the walls non-stop, Tom at his side, the two of them absolutely thrilled to be rock stars.   
  
But now the adrenaline had ebbed away and all he could do was toss and turn about and pray for a miracle. He was so tired his eyes ached but the lids wouldn’t close, his body wouldn’t shut down and the fucking bus wouldn’t stop moving.   
  
Above him the moon cast a spider web of shadows as they passed under trees lining the road. Wearily, he lifted up his hand and spread his fingers wide, smiling when his hand created a several-legged shape like a spider.   
  
When he and Tom had been little they’d shared a bed. Well, technically they’d shared a room but neither of them liked being too far apart and when four and very small, the gap between two beds can seem like a small gulf. Sometimes when they couldn’t sleep, they’d host shadow-puppet shows on the pre-Nena-plastered walls and now, Bill wiggled his fingers experimentally until his shadow scuttled along the ceiling on spindly shadow fingers.   
  
Bill sighed, dropping his hand to the mattress when he felt it start to go numb. When they were small if one couldn’t sleep, the other would always be lying wide awake, too.   
  
Bill’s heart gave a pang of longing and he suddenly sat up, wondering if the same could be true now.   
  
He swung his legs over the bed and dropped to the ground silently, shivering as the chilly air made his skin raise in goose bumps. The bus was eerily silent, Georg’s snores having subsided long ago and the sound of Gustav’s music gone, too. Bill ducked low, sweeping back the curtain to Tom’s bunk. He frowned when all he saw was a pair of iPod ear buds, an empty can of Pepsi (Bill wrinkled his nose) and an old t-shirt.   
  
Absently, Bill plucked the tee from the bunk and ran it through his fingers. He bought it to his nose to inhale and allowed his eyes to momentarily slip shut, letting the scent of Tom pervade his senses.   
  
Forcing himself to snap out of his reverie, he gave his head a minute shake and replaced the t-shirt.   
  
If Tom wasn’t in his bunk, he’d probably been watching a movie and crashed in the media room.   
  
Taking care not to make any noise, Bill made his way to the tail end of the bus, pushing open the door slowly and carefully as sometimes it creaked if opened to abruptly.   
  
His skin prickled when he sensed someone watching him through the dark.   
  
“Bill?”   
  
“Tomi?” The room was so dark Bill couldn’t see a thing, he hovered awkwardly by the door, wanting to go in but not wanting to face plant on the coffee table.   
  
“What are you doing awake? Are you okay?”   
  
“Couldn’t sleep,” Bill said, just as he, ironically, stifled a yawn.   
  
“Me neither,” Tom admitted.   
  
Bill’s eyes had adjusted a fraction now and he could see a Tom-shaped outline sitting on the couch.   
  
He navigated his way across the room with trepidation. “Can I sit?”   
  
Bill wasn’t sure why he was asking but before he could dwell on it much longer Tom held both his arms out. “C’mere.”   
  
A tiny whimper left Bill’s mouth and he collapsed into his twin’s waiting embrace. Immediately, Tom’s arms folding around him and Bill curled as close as he could. Physical contact was something they were good at, but had to be careful about because they knew it had earned them weird looks on more than one occasion.  
  
Now that they were  _stars_  they pretty much had to abort all form of skin to skin contact unless David had specified they were to brush arms, or lean in too closely for the fangirls.   
  
“I miss you,” Bill said softly, snuggling against Tom’s chest. He wound an arm over Tom’s waist and held on.   
  
“Mm,” Tom said, the sound rumbling in Bill’s ear.   
  
For long minutes, Bill was held by Tom, nothing but each other wrapped together safely. If he could store moments like this forever, he would. They were rare enough and Bill wanted to save them for when he needed them most but couldn’t have them.   
  
“We have the weekend off this week,” Tom said quietly, as though reluctant to make any sound at all.   
  
Bill nodded. “What are you going to do with the free time?”   
  
He felt Tom smile. “Spend it with you,” he said.   
  
“What are  _we_  going to do?” Bill asked, his eyelids beginning to droop as he smiled , too.   
  
“I’d stay like this if we could,” Tom said.   
  
Bill didn’t miss the note of bitterness in his brother’s voice. If only they could, he was thinking. If only they could run away for five minutes and just lie on a beach together, laugh about silly things in secret and keep prying eyes away from them. Suddenly, he was desperate to be as close as possible to Tom, as though even the clothes between them were too much.   
  
He whimpered and Tom hushed him, rubbing soothing circles into his back.   
  
He calmed down, trying to appreciate being pampered by his brother. “That’s nice,” Bill whispered. “Don’t stop.”   
  
“Not going to, Bill,” Tom returned. “Not ever.”   
  
There was an underlying current of something in Tom’s tone and Bill gave a shiver, not from the cold.   
  
“Are you cold?” Tom asked, shifting until Bill lifted his head to catch his eye.   
  
Bill nodded, despite not even being chilly; Tom’s body the perfect source of heat.   
  
“Get up,” Tom said, pushing against Bill’s chest with a flat palm.   
  
“What?” Bill felt affronted, they’d been sharing a rare moment of peace and tranquillity and Tom—  
  
Tom kissed him. Right on the lips. Startled, Bill shut up and stared as Tom sat up, unzipping his hoodie and holding the flaps open.   
  
“Are you coming in?”   
  
Bill’s eyes moved up to meet Tom’s own. They were bright in the dark, shining with something akin to the look he got just before stepping on stage.   
  
Before Bill could second guess either of them he crawled forward, tucking himself under the wing of his twin’s arm and settling against his body as Tom lay back, zipping them both together.   
  
It was so warm inside, not stifling or constrictive, just... pleasant. It felt right to Bill.   
  
“This is even nicer than the massage,” Bill said softly, his face settled into the crook of Tom’s neck. He inhaled, breathing in the scent that had always had the power to calm him, no matter how fraught he got.   
  
Tom’s arm held him tighter and he said. “You can stay as long as you want.”   
  
Bill knew he couldn’t, because as long as he wanted would have meant facing Gustav and Georg in a few hours, as long as he wanted would mean David’s wrath as they held hands in public, as long as he wanted meant hiding in shame as their own mother scorned them.   
  
“Forever, then,” he whispered, so quietly he wasn’t sure Tom had caught the words.   
  
A few minutes ticked by and Tom dropped a delicate kiss to Bill’s forehead. He felt the warm press of his twin’s lips and let the corners of his lips curl up in a bittersweet smile.   
  
“Forever,” Tom said and Bill felt warm moisture against his skin.   
  
This was all they would ever be allowed but it was all they had and he was never, ever letting go.


End file.
